Youth of the Nation
by Asil Elle
Summary: This is just a songfic that I created, based on POD's "Youth of the Nation". .so. .yeah. .enjoy, and please review!


[You see Yugi getting ready for school]  
  
Last day of  
  
The rest of my life  
  
I wish I would've known  
  
[As his grandpa smiles and says goodbye, Yugi absently waves and puts on his headphones]  
  
'Cause I didn't  
  
Kiss my mama goodbye  
  
I didn't tell her  
  
That I loved her  
  
And how much I care  
  
Or thank my pops  
  
For all the talks  
  
And all the wisdom  
  
He shared  
  
[He starts skating on his skateboard, and arrives at the school]  
  
Unaware  
  
I just did  
  
What I always do  
  
Everyday  
  
The same routine  
  
Before I skate  
  
Off to school  
  
But who knew  
  
That this day  
  
Wasn't like the rest  
  
Instead of taking a test  
  
I took two to the chest  
  
[Yugi is seen getting shot by a classmate who has a confused, manianic expression on his face]  
  
Call me blind  
  
But I didn't see it coming  
  
[Gunshots are heard and people start screaming and running]  
  
Everybody was running  
  
But I couldn't hear nothing  
  
Except gun blasts  
  
It happened so fast  
  
[Yugi's eyes open wide, he falls back (in slow motion) and his eyes slowly close]  
  
I don't really  
  
Know this kid  
  
Even though  
  
I sit by him in class  
  
[Yugi is lying motionless on the ground of the classroom; Tea & Joey are sobbing; The guy that shot Yugi is stunned. He stares at the gun, then puts it to his own forehead. After another gunshot, more screaming is heard.]  
  
Maybe this kid was  
  
Reaching out for love  
  
Or maybe for a moment  
  
He forgot who he was  
  
[People start to gather around Yugi and the other kid. Basically everyone is crying.]  
  
Or maybe this kid  
  
Just wanted to be hugged  
  
Whatever it was  
  
I know it's because  
  
[The news is being shown on TV. Someone is flipping thru different channels. On each channel is a report, and picture, of some teenager who committed suicide or killed someone. . or both. .]  
  
We are  
  
We are  
  
The youth of the nation  
  
[Scene changes to Tea smiling]  
  
Little Suzy  
  
She was only twelve  
  
She was given the world  
  
With every chance to excel  
  
[Tea is crowded around a bunch of gangsta-tough-looking guys. She smiles, nervously, as one of them puts his arm around her waist and whispers something in her ear]  
  
Hang with the boys and  
  
Hear the stories they tell  
  
She might act kind of proud  
  
But no respect for herself  
  
[She's seen running out of an apartment with tears streaming down her face.]  
  
She finds love in  
  
All the wrong places  
  
The same situations  
  
Just different faces  
  
[Tea's seen, with her clothes ripped to shreds, lying in a dark alley. She's sobbing, and trying to get up, though it's futile to even try. A man, who was leaning over here, moves his head so that it can be seen in the moonlight. It's the same man that had smiled and whispered into her ear the day earlier. He smirks, and lights a cigerette. Blowing smoke in her direction, he then smirks again and walks out of the alley. Tea just lies there crying]  
  
Changed up her pace  
  
Since her daddy left her  
  
[A 5-year old Tea is seen crying, and trying to keep up with a car that's going away from her home. After a couple of minutes, she stops and falls to the ground.]  
  
Too bad he never told her  
  
She deserved much better  
  
[Scene changes to show Joey making jokes in class]  
  
Johnny boy  
  
Always played the fool  
  
He broke all the rules  
  
So you would  
  
Think he was cool  
  
He was never  
  
Really one of the guys  
  
No matter  
  
How hard he tried  
  
[Joey is seen getting something out of his locker. He sees someone, and smiles. Walking over, he starts to say hi, but the kid quickly runs after another friend before Joey can say anything. Joey sadly looks down, and starts to walk home.]  
  
Often thought of suicide  
  
It's kind of hard when  
  
You ain't got no friends  
  
[Joey is at lunch again, and looking around for somewhere to sit. Not seeing anyone that would let him sit with them, he sighs and sits on the floor.]  
  
He put his life to an end  
  
They might remember him then  
  
[Joey takes a gun out of a dresser, and looks at it, turning it over in his hand.]  
  
You cross the line and  
  
There's no turning back  
  
[He stops looking at it; holds it tightly in his hand, and cocks the gun.]  
  
Told the world how he felt  
  
With the sound of a gat  
  
[Joey's shadow, which is seen on a wall, is holding the gun to his temple, and pulling the trigger.]  
  
[Scene changes to parents and friends sobbing at a funeral.]  
  
We are, We are,   
  
The Youth of the Nation  
  
We are, we are,  
  
The Youth of the Nation  
  
[Scene changes to a dark club, the words are heard, but no one is seen.]  
  
Who's to blame  
  
For the lives  
  
That tragedies claim?  
  
No matter what you say  
  
It don't take away the pain  
  
[A spotlight centers on the stage, and Bakura is seen singing (Yami Bakura, not Ryou)]  
  
That I feel inside  
  
I'm tired of all the lies  
  
Don't nobody know why  
  
It's the blind  
  
Leading the blind  
  
I guess that's the  
  
Way the story goes  
  
[Bakura is still heard singing, the scenes switch between everything that's been shown; What happened to Yugi, what happened to Tea, what happened to Joey, the News Reports on TV, and the funerals that have been shown]  
  
Will it ever make sense  
  
Somebody's got to know  
  
There's got to be  
  
More to life than this  
  
There's got to be  
  
More to everything  
  
I thought exists  
  
[Scene changes to everyone that had died (including news reports and the people who had had funerals. They sing the last part of the song]  
  
We are, We are,  
  
The youth of the nation.  
  
We are, We are,  
  
The youth of the nation,  
  
We are we are,  
  
The youth of the nation  
  
[The song slowly fades away, and right before the 'video' ends, it quickly flashes between what had happened to all of the kids (it shows about 2 seconds per person), the kids after they sang the previous part of the song, and lastly on Bakura, who solemnly puts the microphone on the stand, and backs away, into darkness.] 


End file.
